Dangerous Obsession
by Emma-HermyBeautyWatson
Summary: Mis defectos según ella: "Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso y ninfómano". Yo podré ser todo eso, pero ella es mucho mas. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, llegó para acabar conmigo. Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que pose sus ojos sobre ella.
1. Chapter 1

**A dangerous obsession**

**Resumen**:

Él, Draco Malfoy, un chico que vive la vida sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, y que una chica nueva venga a cambiar todo eso no lo creía posible, para el simplemente será una chica mas del montón. Aunque, con el tiempo, descubrirá nuevos sentimientos que no pensaba tener.

Ella, Hermione Granger, una chica intrépida, inteligente, que no se deja pisotear por nadie, ¿será capaz de cambiar a Draco y llevarlo por las sendas del bien? o ¿ella caerá bajo las redes de él? ...

Harry Potter le pertenece exclusivamente a J.K Rowling.

_Seguramente muchos/as ya habrán leído este fic en otro fandom, pero me encantó y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes. :D_

Algunas escenas que se verán más adelante en el fic para que vean de qué va a tratar:

**Mis defectos**

Mis defectos según ella:

—Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfomaníaco —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.

Impulsivo:

Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.

Cínico:

—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Luna —¿Y saben qué? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron. Así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Hermione salga con la comadreja, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.

Irrespetuoso algunas veces:

—Usted sabe a qué me refiero Malfoy ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levanté 'estúpida universidad formativa'.  
—Lo siento, profesora —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.

Mujeriego:

Una chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.

—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.

Egocéntrico:  
— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.

Aprovechado:

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
—Aprovechado —me acusó y yo sonreí.

Vicioso:

Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Theo se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Blaise, pero la sensatez de Theo estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.

Ninfomaníaco:

— ¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?  
— ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
— ¿Por qué me rechazas?  
—Por favor Draco, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
— ¡No son tonterías! —le dije exasperado —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…  
—Déjame ir por ti… dime dónde estás —pidió.  
—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.


	2. Bienvenida

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida**

**:::::::::**

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling.**_

**:::::::::**

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.

En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que simplemente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.  
Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.

Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:  
a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo todas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos unos 2000.

b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las insoportables que se la pasan en la biblioteca.

c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.

Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.  
Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.  
Theodore Nott es el hijo de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Blaise Zabinni es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.

—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Theodore en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
—Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.  
—¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendido  
No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, como si cambiasen de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.  
—Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté en un gruñido y él soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.  
—Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.  
—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
—Ahí viene Blaise —dijo él mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.  
Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Hummer. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenía buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo — ¿Cómo están sucias?  
—No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna Blaise-aventura que te este revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.  
—Y estas en lo correcto pequeño saltamontes —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo tome el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda — ¡Quieres soltarme maldito! —se quejó.  
—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.  
Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.  
—Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, reptil —me amenazó.  
—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Theo mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Draco te ganara de todos modos, Theo.  
—Es un pandillero horrendo, tienes razónThei-pooh—dijo Blaise bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad y llamaba a Theo por un nombre de mujer.  
él solo revoleo los ojos y lo dejó pasar.  
—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él.  
— ¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.  
No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.  
Pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.  
Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.

—No, aun no —me respondió Theo.  
— ¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.  
—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Blaise y yo revolé los ojos.  
—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.  
—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —dijo Theo mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
— ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónico.  
— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo Blaise —Esta sin problemas —aseguró. Yo alcé una ceja.  
—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Theo.  
Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.  
—Puedo decirte que Blaise tiene razón… es bonita.  
Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Theo.  
—Mi tormento personal está detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiado.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.  
—Se refiere a Pansy —le explicó Blaise —Él la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica está obsesionada con regenerarlo y casarse con él.  
— ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo Theo mirándome.  
—Sí, ¿Tú como sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Blaise.  
Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros.

Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por sí solo "a ver si descubres quien fue esta semana".  
Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.  
—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé cómo no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la puta que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos.  
Nunca se sabe quién es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.  
— ¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.  
—Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo Blaise  
— ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?  
—No lo sé —me contestó Theo  
—No me estás ayudando —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.  
— ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú solito te lo buscaste…  
—Amigo te decían —dije.  
—Ya, ya —nos calmó Theo —Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.  
Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.  
Pude sentir la mirada de Pansy sobre mí y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase...

Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento.  
Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí un hombre responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.  
—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una castaña.  
Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Theo y Blaise. Es bonita, bella. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar.  
Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.  
Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que más sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]  
—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.  
Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho sería tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…  
—No entiendo por qué —me hice el inocente — ¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?  
Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.  
—Usted sabe a qué me refiero, señor Malfoy ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.

—Lo siento, mi vida —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.  
Theo y Blaise se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa.  
Por que aquí venia yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.  
— ¡Fuera de mi clase señor Malfoy! —me gritó exasperada.  
—Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.  
— ¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me dijo enojada.  
—Bien, ya me voy —le dije.  
Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
—Apúrate Malfoy —me exigió la profesora.  
—Ya, ya —dije exasperado.  
Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista tenía unos ojos marrones con un brillo muy llamativo y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.  
Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.  
Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Blaise. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.  
— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Malfoy?! —me gritó la profesora.

—Bienvenida —le dije.

**:::::::::::**

**Bueno…, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap :D, dejen reviews (son gratis :D)**


	3. Ella es Mía

**_GURURURURURURURURU! Aquí yo! :D espero que les guste este cap :B_**

**_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter (Larry Totter o Jarry Poto en otras nacionalidades jsdyfgk) no me pertenece; sino a J.K Rowling (que bonito suena :B)._**

**::::::::**

**Capitulo 2: Es "Mia"**

**::::::::**

Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.

—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Theo con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba a un lado de mí en la mesa.  
Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.  
—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Theo.  
—Así es —contesté.  
— ¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Blaise.  
—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.  
—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Theo en una carcajada.  
— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Blaise. Me encogí de hombros.  
—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo… creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país.  
—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.  
—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.  
—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda Blaise.  
—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Theo con desenfado y un poco divertido —Parece estar enojada.  
"Ay no Daphne Greengrass, no por favor" pensé.  
No estoy de humor para ser simpático, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.  
Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.  
— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
—No —fui sincero y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso porque fue? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.  
— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre sí misma para volver a irse.  
Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.  
— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.  
— ¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.

Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más rudo. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos marrones miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.  
—Dijiste que te enojaste por qué no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.  
Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.

Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas.  
—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando  
Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.  
—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch.  
Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.  
—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Blaise y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.  
—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.  
Theo me miró con suspicacia al igual que Blaise, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido parte del equipo de lucha en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña.  
—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia está mirando hacia acá.  
— ¿Qué? —dije por lo bajo.  
—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.  
—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.  
—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro.  
—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dije y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro —Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Hermione—respondió.  
—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.  
—Hermione Granger —dijo en su suspiro — ¿Y tú?  
—Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero solo me puedes decir Draco.  
—Un nombre bastante largo —dijo ella y Blaise ahogó una carcajada.  
Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.  
—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, pero me puedes decir Theo a secas, es un gusto conocerte Hermione —se presentó Theo.  
—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
—Yo me llamo Blaise Zabinni —se presentó Blaise.  
—Mucho gusto Blaise Zabinni —dijo ella.  
—Dime Blaise —le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.  
—Dime, Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Daphne? —preguntó Theo.  
Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Greengrass con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los pelos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Hermione se encogió de hombros.  
—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de sí misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.  
— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.  
Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.  
—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.  
—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice el desentendido.  
— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella ha contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabía que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.  
—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.  
—Yo no sé, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca. Pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No sé porque, pero solo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una rubia teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…  
— ¿Qué clase de lección le diste? —preguntó Theo demasiado interesado en la plática al igual que Blaise.  
La castaña se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…  
—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Blaise mientras veía a Daphne al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto. Hermione se encogió más.  
—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.  
— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Daphne estaba así.  
—Podría decirse que… sí —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.  
—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Blaise mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Hermione fijamente.  
—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Theo mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia Hermione, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.  
Hermione terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.  
—Lastima —soltó Theo apenas audible.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Theo entretenía a Hermione y Blaise me miraba fijamente.  
_"¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí"_ —pidió Blaise.  
Al instante le devolví el mensaje.  
_"Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado!"_ —respondí.  
Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.  
— Hermione ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Theo le susurraba al oído.  
Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.  
— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Hermione por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitado por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella.  
Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.  
—Cínico —me acusó ella.  
—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Theo y Blaise asintió a manera de aprobación.  
—Hora de volver —dijo Blaise y se levantó.  
Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.  
—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Theo , Blaise y… Malfoy—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.  
Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas. Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.  
—Igualmente Hermione —le dijo Blaise.  
—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Theo.  
—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
Los tres miramos como se alejaba.  
—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Blaise —Malfoy, ya tienes a Greengrass y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.  
—Blaise tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Theo.  
—Además de que simplemente te detesta…  
—Ya no tienes oportunidad…  
— ¿Vas a ser un buen amigo y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó Blaise.  
Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella castaña.  
Y no era solo su particular belleza natural. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.  
— ¿Qué piensas? —me dijo Theo.  
—Que ni loco —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.

* * *

_**¡YAI!, :D Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya saben! Mientras más reviews dejen, mas rápido actualizaré MUAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**_


	4. ¿Hombre Perfecto?

**_Gracias por sus reviews :D, los leí todos y cada uno de ellos. Al final dejaré el nombre del próximo cap. Y un pequeñito adelanto para unos reviews al azar :D._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Aclaro que este fic es una traducción del fic original, con permisos autorizados._**

**_Sin más, les dejo el capi :D…_**

**:::::::**

**.::Capitulo 3 : ¿Hombre perfecto?::.**

**:::::::**

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.  
Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.

— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachito! —me reprendió.

—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya no busques más problemas, hijo —me dijo maternalmente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa máquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.

—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos — ¿Qué es lo que está enseñando esta vez, Minerva?

— ¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.

— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.

— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.

—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.

—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.

—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.

Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una musculosa. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo sería su amigo.

—Lo que me faltaba —dijo al verme.

—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Rió irónicamente.

—Claro —dijo asintiendo.

—Bueno, bueno —habló Minerva —Comencemos con la clase. Draco me ayudará como siempre.  
Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Minerva estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.

— ¿Me permites? —Le pedí a Fred y él me dio la mano de Hermione —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estás escuchando la música.

—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.

—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto algunas chicas resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.

—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.

—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.

—Desaprensivo —me acusó y yo sonreí.  
¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.

— Hermione, estamos bailando —dije cansado de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.

—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.

—Y tú estás mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buen profesor —dije orgulloso de mí mismo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.  
Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.

—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niño —dije orgulloso de aquella etapa de mi vida.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niños en clases de karate o en cosas de peleas y todo eso.

—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender.

—Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.

—Sí a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba

— ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.  
La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles.

—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.  
Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.

—Yo también —me respondió.

—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.  
Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómodo para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Theo.

De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frió. Avente el cigarro lejos. Enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.

—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.

— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta.  
Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era Blanca, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furioso como para pensar en algo más —Ven aquí.

La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mí, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojado con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo lastimarlas… físicamente, claro está. Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Hermione.

— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —rugí furioso. Hermione se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Hermione —la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las verá conmigo! —amenacé.  
— ¿Y qué puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Daphne al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.

—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Daphne —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido un caballero, es porque las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —Que lástima —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Hermione.

—Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas — ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —solté fastidiado.

— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.

— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.  
Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Daphne se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta. Hermione se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.

—Lista —dijo cuando se acerco una vez más a mí.

—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos.  
Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.  
—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.

—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio

—Mmm…

—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir.

— ¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.

—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. "Estúpidos talleres" dije en mi fuero interno.

— ¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.

—Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.  
Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.

— ¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.

—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.

— ¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté curioso. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.

—No seas irónico —me pidió.

—No estoy siendo irónico —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo. Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…  
Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.

— ¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.

—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.

—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es —dijo para que dejara de tocar — ¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.

—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.

—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Flitwick llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.

— Draco —dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.

—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije.

—Lo sé, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Hermione, que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.

—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. "Mentirosa" dije para mí mismo.

—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el "re seis" Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Draco? —me pidió. Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.

—Mentiroso —me acusó ella entre dientes.

—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.

—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.

—Pero señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.

—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.

—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.

—No es cierto —aseguré.

—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro — ¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres un sucio!

Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.

— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.

—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.

—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.

—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de hombre perfecto —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba abajo —No esto.

Sonreí divertido. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que buena. Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa pollera tableada le quedaba tan bien  
Tiene unas lindas piernas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.

* * *

_**¡YAY!, hasta aquí el cap :D. Lamento no poder haber actualizado antes, pero entré a clases y ando muy ajetreada y atolondrada últimamente, pero haré lo posible por actualizar pronto :D.**_

_**En mi mano tengo un pandita bebé. Y todos aman a los panditas bebés. ¡Son negros, blancos, gorditos, vegetarianos y asiáticos! ¡No discriminan a nadie!. Bien, si ustedes también aman a los panditas bebés, dejarán un reviú porque, o si no, daré en adopción al pandita bebé ¡Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES LO ADOPTE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ._.**_

_**Deja un reviú y sala al pandita bebé ;n;**_

_**:::::::**_

_**Nombre del próximo capítulo:**_

_**¿Quién es "Ron"?**_

_**:::::::**_

_**UUUUHHHH!, hasta puedo ver sus caras de odio :D!**_

_**DEJA UN REVIEW Y SALVA AL PANDA BEBÉ! D:!**_

_**PD: Recuerden que dejaré un adelanto para unos reviews al azar ;D**_


End file.
